Folding tables are commonly used in commercial and residential settings where tables are intermittently needed, or the tables need to be moved on a regular basis. Tables in a storage configuration take up less space and are often stackable on other folded tables, thus reducing the amount of storage space needed. Latching mechanisms have been used to lock the table legs in either a storage or use configuration, however these mechanisms often do not provide sufficient rigidity and may cause the table to wobble. Additionally, latching mechanisms often involve numerous small interconnected pieces that may jam due to the buildup of dirt and debris, or be damaged when the tables are transported or stored.